A New Level
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: Billy had known for a long time that Teddy was The One, and now he just had to work up the nerve to show him how much he really cared. It was time, he decided, to kick things up a notch... to take it to a new, much deeper level.  One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Hola! Sorry it' bee so long since I've written anything good. I've been kind of in a block, you know?

Anyway, this is a basic Young Avenger's PWP. I don't own the series, so don't try and get me for not having a disclaimer, and I wrote smut, so don't ry and get me on not warning you. It's your fault if you didn't read the author's note.

Anyway, I'd really, really, REALLY like it if you could review. PLEASE. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Truth be told, he didn't really remember WHEN the whole thing with Teddy started. They'd been together for what seemed like forever, and it was practically impossible for him to think back to a time when the two of them hadn't actually been the _TWO_ of them. It was as if he was attached to him by the hip, by the arms- they weren't "Billy" and "Teddy" anymore. They had progressed past that, into "Billy and Teddy." One phrase, one entity, one heart. Sometimes Billy swore that he could feel it when Teddy got hurt, and that his mood was in direct correlation with the emotional state of his other half.

Teddy was a constant source of comfort and strength in Billy's life, and that was why he had come to the realization that it was finally time for them to move past the bottom rung of the relationship ladder. It was no secret to him that the changeling was "the one", and he knew (or thought he knew, there were always those sudden bouts of terrifying, paranoid anxiety) that Teddy thought of him the same way. He had argued with himself over and over in his head about how he should bring up the subject, sometimes even wondering if he _should _bring it up... but then he remembered how wonderful it was just to be near him, and he knew then and there that if he was going to do it with anyone, it was going to be Teddy. There was no other guy in the world that Billy trusted enough to give such an important part of his soul to.

This fact did absolutely nothing to calm the nervous butterflies in Billy's stomach, though. He had worked up enough courage to invite Teddy over to stay the night, and had even managed to let it slip that he had the house to himself for the weekend (his parents were at some psychology workshop, and his brothers were at Nana's), but that was as far as he had gotten. The moment Teddy showed up, the young wizard's plan flew right out the window. Three hours and seventy-five Soul Caliber battles later, the two boys had finally reached a break in their gaming long enough for Billy to work back up the courage to do what he had brought the other boy over here for in the first place.

"Hey, Teddy?"

"Yep?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's never a good sign."

_"Teddy!"_

"Haha, you know I'm kidding." Teddy chuckled and poked his cheek, grinning widely. "Continue, sensei- grace me with your immortal wisdom!"

Billy just rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dick, Teddy... I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay... _GOD."_ He crossed his arms and pretended to be insulted, but he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes. Teddy's eyes always showed way more emotion than his face ever did, a fact that made it super easy for Billy to tell if he was upset or not.

"Don't make this harder for me than it already is, dorkus... What I have to say is super important, and it directly impacts our relationship."

Teddy pushed himself up onto his elbows, a quizzical look in his sky blue eyes. Billy was obviously nervous about something, and he wasn't sure if that should make HIM nervous, too. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I... I really, really care for you, okay?. More than anything- you've always been here for me, and you're probably the best boyfriend in the existence of boyfriends."

"Did I do something wrong? Should I be frightened?"

"N-no!" Billy assured him, mentally smacking himself for not thinking this through a little better. "No, not at all, you've been awesome. You ARE awesome. And this has everything to do with the fact that you _DIDN'T_ do something wrong, okay?"

"I'm not following."

"Well, it's not that easy for me to just say it, okay? I have to work up to it-"

"Say WHAT, Billy? Because I'd love to help you out, but I'm kind of in the dark here."

"Urgh... um... Shit." Dear God, was he actually shaking? Was he really that damn frightened about how Teddy would react? It wasn't even that big a deal! All he had to say was, 'Teddy, I want to take our relationship to the next level.' How hard was that? Not hard at ALL, that's how hard it is. So why couldn't he just spit it out?

"Biiiiiiilly?" Teddy looked confused, and a little concerned. The boy probably thought he was going crazy or something! Hey, look, the door! If he made a run for it now- NO. He couldn't run, he had come this far! No more procrastinating, no more making up excuses, he had to do it NOW-

"Billy-"

"-IWANTTOHAVESEXWITHYOU."

And there it was. Oh dear wizard god, there it was. The look of shock on Teddy's face might have actually been funny, if Billy didn't currently feel like disappearing. He would have, too, if he didn't believe in taking responsibility for his own actions... that's why he decided to dive-bomb the pillows and use them as camoflauge. If he didn't see Teddy, then Teddy didn't exist! And neither did the loud laughter that suddenly seemed to be echoing throughout the bedroom, unmuffled by the pillow that was currently held over his head. This was probably the most mortifying thing that had ever happened in his life.

"Billyyyyyyyyyyy..."

He didn't answer, nor did he budge.

"."

Still no answer.

"William Kaplan, don't make me tickle you!"

"Leave me alone to die..." Was the final muffled reply.

"I THOUGHT that was Lilo and Stitch I saw paused on the T.V. It's a good movie, but I think you've been watching it way too much." There was a smile in his voice, and it relaxed Billy enough for him to almost want to come up for air.

Almost.

"Billy, come on! I don't know why you're hiding, it can't be THAT embarrassing." Billy would have ignored him this time, too, if he didn't suddenly feel himself being pulled out by his ankles.

"No! Don't, let me gooooo!" He squirmed, trying to break free, but his boyfriend was NOT letting up. It only took about thirty seconds for Teddy to drag Billy out and wrap him in a hug tighter than a vice grip, arms locked tightly around Billy's stomach, face buried into the back of Billy's neck.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" The words tickled his skin, causing the butterflies from earlier to start bouncing around like they'd had too much caffiene.

"No..."

"Well, you are." He nuzzled the back of his head, an action that caused millions of tiny little goosebumps to start popping up all over Billy's skin. Oooh, this was not good... This was not FAIR. Teddy was fucking teasing him, the little dick! "You're so cute, sometimes I want to eat you up!"

"T-Teddy..."

"I'm just kidding! Kind of. A little. Not really." There was that chuckle again, accompanied by another nuzzle. "I don't like it when you hide from me... even though you're cute when you're flustered. Care to explain what brought on the little outburst?"

"... Hmph..."

"Don't "hmph" me, I'm serious. We've never talked about sex before, so I'm a little confused as to where it came from." Teddy rested his chin on Billy's shoulder, waiting patiently for the brunette to come up with the answer. It took a while, but he finally did.

"You've just... you've always been here for me. Always... so I got to thinking..." His cheeks were a bright scarlet now, and he was really very glad that his back was against Teddy's chest- it meant he didn't have to see the smug expression that was sure to be plastered to his boyfriend's face. "I started thinking that... that maybe I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I wanted to give you something I'd never be able to give anyone else."

There was a small bout of silence before Teddy responded. "Yourself?"

"For all intents and purposes, yeah."

"... I see."

More silence.

"Yeah, don't make me feel awkward, or anything."

Teddy snorted. "I'm thinking, genius. This is kind of a big deal... I'm trying to figure out how to... well, what to do. You think it was hard bringing up the subject? What would YOU do if your extremely attractive boyfriend said he wanted to have sex with you?"

"... Ask him when, where, and how hard?"

Teddy didn't answer, but Billy was fairly certain that he felt his grip tighten a little. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't quite know.

"Billy... You ARE sure about this, right? you're not just saying this because you think I want to hear it?"

"Yes, I'm sure... do you... not want to?"

Teddy inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, his breath warm against Billy's skin. "I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about- about it, yeah. I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't think about it a LOT. I just care enough about you that I didn't want to do anything you weren't comfortable with... hence why-"

"-why we've never gone past kissing?"

"Yeah."

There was another pause, slightly less awkward this time, before Teddy continued. "But... if it's what you want. If it's what you really, REALLY want. Then yes, I do want to... to have sex with you. Yeah." His grip tightened just a bit more, as if he was embarrassed and trying to use him the same way that Billy had been using the pillows.

There was nothing else said for a minute or so, both of them quite content to listen to each other's breathing. Neither of them moved at all, either, until Billy felt the soft, warm, tell-tale sign of lips pressing against the nape of his neck, then at the crook of his neck, and then the kiss turned into a nip, and the nip into a suck, and Billy couldn't help but release a tiny, breathy little sound of pleasure. Teddy started to suck a little harder after that, one of his hands slipping up to tangle in Billy's dark locks. He tugged hard enough to pull Billy's head back against his shoulder, his mouth moving to a spot right underneath his jawline.

His other hand slipped underneath Billy's t-shirt, and he momentarily let his mind focus enough to marvel at how soft his skin was. He let his hand travel up further, and further, until his fingers found and lightly tweaked one of the smaller male's nipples.

"Mm!" Billy squeaked softly, his own hand gripping his boyfriend's knee as hard as it could. He could feel Teddy smirking into his skin, and would have felt indignant about it if Teddy hadn't chosen that moment to nibble at his earlobe. Billy had always wondered how people could get turned on by something as random as their ear, and now it seemed like fate had decided to show him exactly how and why it worked.

Fuck it, that felt good.

"Teddy..." He whispered, his thumb rubbing little circles on his knee, "You don't have to be so damn gentle, you know... I'm a superhero, for God's sakes."

Teddy let out a breathless little laugh, then nipped a bit harder. "I'm not doing it for YOUR sake... I'm doing it for mine. I want to memorize you."

Billy swallowed, unsure as to why those simple words had caused his pants to tighten just a little bit more. "Oh?"

"Yep... but if you want me to speed it up..." The hand up his shirt suddenly dipped down to brush against his crotch, startling a tiny little gasp from Billy's lips. Teddy chuckled again, and that in and out of itself made Billy want to punch him in the face, then kiss him as hard as he possibly could. Teddy was just so damn amused, the little-

"TEDDY!" Billy squealed as his boyfriend's hand ducked down under the waistband of his pants.

"Hmmm?"

"F-fu... don't... _Hn..."_ His nails started to dig into the fabric of Teddy's jeans, his legs spreading slightly to give the larger boy more room to... _explore._

"Don't what? Don't touch you?" Teddy purred, nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose. Billy really was cute... a bit TOO cute, to be honest. Every little sound his boyfriend made was causing his own groin to throb harder and harder, and he was beginning to worry that he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"No, not..." Billy thrust up against his boyfriend's touch, not caring if he was coming off as needy. He'd never been this turned on in his life, not even when he had watched the Sherlock Holmes movie. Eli disagreed, but he was pretty damn sure that Sherlock and Watson were getting it on. There was way too much sexual tension between the two of them for it to be just a friendship. "Damn it..." He decided to go for the more direct approach, and wiggled his ass as hard as he could against Teddy's crotch. He definitely got the point across, too... It only took a second for Teddy to push him off and onto his back, then set to work on stripping off his clothes.

"So impatient... and you call_ me _impatient."

"You ARE impatient. I never said I wasn't, though..." He lifted his hips so Teddy could slip off his pants, then immediately started to tug on his boyfriend's clothes. He wanted him naked, and he wanted him naked NOW.

"True... because you are, I hope you know that."

"Clothes. Off."

"I'll get to that..." He just smiled and nestled himself in-between his boyfriend's perfect, perfect legs. "Don't be impatient. You're alright with this, right?"

"Teddy..." The look in Billy's eyes was probably the most frightening thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"O-okay, okay! Sheesh..." He popped three of his fingers into his mouth, only taking them out once he was sure they were slick enough. "On the count of three, okay?"

"Fine!"

"One..."

Billy closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Two..."

"HN!" His eyes flew open as one of his boyfriend's fingers pushed inside of him, his hands flying up to grip rather violently at the larger boy's broad shoulders. "T-that wasn't... that wasn't...ah... three!"

"I know.." Teddy looked extremely ashamed. "But if I had done it on three, you would have tensed up... at least, that's what I've HEARD happens... I've read a lot of... um... stuff..."

Billy just stared at him for a moment, then decided to take initiative and grind down on Teddy's finger. It wasn't a tiny finger, either... Teddy had really big hands, with really long... thick... fingers... "Hn... I don't give a shit what you... mm... read. Porn, fanfiction, what ever... Just please, PLEASE don't just SIT there."

Teddy obliged, pressing the second digit inside. Billy let out a deep groan, his eyes fluttering shut once more, back arching off of the bed with every thrust of his boyfriend's fingers. "T-Teddy..."

When the last finger was added, the shape-shifter began to move them in, and out, and in, and out, twisting them, turning them, going slow, to fast, to slow again until Billy was writhing, squirming, and gasping his name. And then, when he finally thought that it was enough, he pulled them out, then stripped off his could barely believe that this was real, that this was happening... It was like his dreams, only real, and therefore much, much better.

"T-Teddy..." Billy's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Um... Is that... are you... going to... to fit?"

Teddy blinked, his blue eyes widening in confusion. "Wha... what?"

Billy's face was a brighter shade of red than Teddy had ever seen in his entire life, his eyes glued rather awkwardly to Teddy's groin. "You're... you're... you're kind of... huge..."

Now it was Teddy's turn to blush. "U-uh, I'm not that-"

"Yes, you are, but I really don't want to argue right now because I've never been so completely turned on in my_ LIFE_, and I would really like it if you could fuck me. Please. Right now."

Teddy swallowed, then nodded. "As you wish." He leaned down and kissed Billy deeper than he ever had before, nipping his lower lip hard enough to make Billy quite distracted as he slowly pressed himself into his boyfriend. The feel of the other boy's tight heat surrounding him caused him to moan quite loudly and bury his face in his neck, his hands slipping down and around to grip Billy's ass. This was sex, this was heaven, and it's no wonder people were always fucking fucking, this was probably the best feeling in the entire WORLD. "Fuck..." He managed to gasp out, as he pushed even further inside, his boyfriend shuddering and whimpering in pleasure underneath him.

"Y-yeah... fuck." Billy was gripping his shoulder's for dear life, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. _"Fuck..._ Teddy..."

Teddy kept pushing until he was all the way in, then slowly started to pull out. Billy's hold on him tightened, his entire body trembling. He'd never been so completely filled before, so completely... dear God, he couldn't even think, Teddy was inside him, was inside him and moving and thrusting and oh dear god, he was getting faster, and faster, and he could barely breathe now, this felt way too damn good...

"Billy..." Teddy moaned his name as he started to thrust even faster, in and out, in and out, just like his fingers earlier but this time, THIS time it felt just as good for him. The faster he got, the more friction there was, the more he WANTED to just let it all loose and just fuck him as hard as he possibly could-

"Teddy..._ Harder..."_

And then he did. Harder, faster, deeper... He couldn't speak, could only grunt and groan and growl, and _FUCK_, the sounds Billy was making were driving him absolutely crazy. Little mewling, whimpering moans, loud guttural cries, that one little word gasped out over, and over again-

_"Fuck..."_

And then he hit something that had Billy practically screaming his name, brown eyes wide in surprise at this new, unfamiliar sensation. It was so much, so fucking MUCH, he was being overwhelmed with ecstasy and pleasure and he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, oh, oh no no no- one more thrust against that little spot pushed the young brunette past his limit, his climax hitting hard and fast, forcing him to tighten around the other boy's cock as he gasped out one last final, _"TEDDY!"_

"Ohhh... oh _fu-"_ The tightness, the sound of Billy's voice was enough for Teddy. He came then and there, getting in one final thrust before he was collapsing on top of the other boy, his face buried into his neck.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, bodies intertwined, until Billy suddenly started laughing.

"W-what? what's so funny?"

"N-nothing... just... that really wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be..." Billy's laughter subsided into breathless giggles. He had psyched himself up for nothing. Everything had turned out wonderfully, perfectly, and he had never been so happy in his life. "I love you... I really, really love you..."

Teddy brushed a strand of hair out of the brunette's face, smiling adoringly. "I know... and I love you, too."

"I know."

"So, because I love you, what say you we go take a shower, then go curl up on the couch and watch Doctor Who?"

"Sounds absolutely fantastic."

"I thought it might. Come on."

And as Teddy picked him up and started to head into the bathroom, Billy couldn't help but think, '_Yeah... he's definitely The One.'_


End file.
